A Big Brothers Job
by The Crafty Imp
Summary: The age old problem of bullying not only still exists but it is spiraling out of control and affecting so many young Pokemon day after day. And after a nasty encounter with a group of these bullies, a young Abra is left battered and miserable. But her big brothers will always be there to comfort her, make her laugh and heal her pain. And to avenge her of course...


**Okay, so this is just a one shot that came to me while I was looking after my neighbors. Basically, one of them was telling me how a friend of his was being bullied. And it reminded me of the time where I went to my cousins house not to long ago and ****comforted (sort of) my young cousin who was having troubles with a group of bullies at school.**

**My baby cousin is Abra, her older brother is Kadabra, and I'm Alakazam. This a tweaked version of what happened. And I also used my favorite evolution line and did a little gender switching. **

**I do not own Pokemon or anything to do with it, but the OC personalities belong to me. **

* * *

A young Abra sighed contently as she walked down the pavement to her home, it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the streets were littered with young Pokémon enjoying this rare weather. Abra was on her way home from visiting on of her best friends Machop, she intended to spend the day with him but he fell ill a few days ago. She didn't mind, she could just hang out with her older brothers instead.

It seemed strange, that a young Pokémon could be so close to her older siblings. Normally, brothers and sisters spent nearly all of their childhood, and some of their adulthood bickering. According to Abra's friends, their older siblings made their lives a living hell. Playing mean practical jokes on each other and framing one another so the innocent siblings would end up grounded. The young psi Pokémon never had those issues. But then again, her situation was a little different from theirs.

Her parents weren't really around anymore; according to her brothers they had moved away over-seas to pursue their respective careers. They weren't even sure if they were still married, Abra had clear memories of her mother due to her naturally sharp mind. She was an Alakazam, like her eldest brother, Abra could remember her being a sweet enough woman. But always so terribly busy, she never had time to play with her because of her job. So she'd always leave her in the care of her brothers or a babysitter. Abra had never even met her father, apparently he was a Slowking, but that was all she knew about him, she was too anxious to ask Kadabra or Alakazam what they remember. Mostly because they did not get along with their parents in the slightest, Abra knew this from their cold reactions to the multiple letters and seasonal cards their folks had sent them over the years. Sometimes they didn't open them or give them a second glance, but Abra kept every single one addressed to her. Whether her brothers knew about this or not she didn't know.

It didn't really irk her that her parents were so distant as much as it should have; she didn't hate them or anything. She could never bring herself to hate anyone, but she had such little contact with her mother and father that she gradually became rather indifferent to their leaving. It was her eldest brother Alakazam that raised her, Kadabra too. But he wasn't that much older than her, nevertheless. It was Alakazam who had stayed home and played with her for all hours of the day and humoured her creative imagination, and read her stories before she went to sleep for eighteen hours, and helped her with her confidence when she was too shy to leave the house. It was also Alakazam who helped Kadabra release his visibly repressed emotions from when their parents had left through talking and various other methods. Their mother and father didn't do all that, their brother did. And the three had a deep, special bond that wasn't commonly found in other families. No, she wasn't angry at her parents. Her brothers were all she needed.

She was getting close to her home now, only a few more blocks, she'd contemplated teleporting a few times. But she wasn't very strong with her psychic powers just yet, and teleporting took a lot of energy that she often didn't have. And Alakazam had taught her that she should only use teleporting in case of an emergency, and apparently. Cutting you journey short and getting out of the sun because you're uncomfortable didn't constitute an emergency. She didn't normally walk home alone, usually she would stay over at Machop's house and one of her brother would pick her up after dark. But she didn't expect to be leaving so early and she didn't want to bother Kadabra or Alakazam during the day.

The streets became gradually quieter, most of the children were either retreating into their homes to drink something or they simply became to uncomfortable in this heat. The only Pokémon left out now were mainly fire types who weren't bothered by the heat. Abra's journey remained peaceful, until someone called a few yards back.

"Hey bubblehead!" Abra yelped in shock and slight pain as a rough hand yanked her tail. She spun violently and nearly toppled on her awkwardly shaped feet. Her eyes widened and she gulped, before her stood four Pokémon around her age. A Tyrogue, a Kirlia, a Pikachu and a Meowth, she'd had trouble with them before. In fact, most kids on the street did. These four were bullies, nothing more. She thought she was rid of them, they didn't come near her when she became close to Machop (then again, he was mostly made up of pure muscle. Along with his parents), but his time she was alone. And so screwed.

"Well" Kirlia began snidely, sad part was. Abra and Kirlia were pretty close when she was just a Ralts, but after evolving she became vain, Kirlias were renowned for their beauty. And somewhere along the line it all got to her head. "I see your boyfriend isn't with you, this should be easy enough" Abra winced.

"He's not my boyfriend…" She mumbled, knowing they were talking about Machop. Abra hated conflict, being a naturally timid creature she stayed as far away from any form of fighting since she was a baby. She'd be next to useless and a physical fight, and if the reputation of these four were anything to go by she was in for one hell of a brutal encounter.

"Of course not" Pikachu rolled his eyes, smirking as his cheeks began sparking.

"What do you want?" Abra asked pathetically, silently wishing to herself that her brothers were here. She tried her luck at some form of telekinesis, but couldn't pick up anything but the faint patterns of the bullies standing before her.

"A new head charm" Meowth, their leader answered sarcastically "A new bed, but nothing really feels better than knowing you're above most" His arrogant voice made her cringe, but she was frozen. Tyrogue remained quiet, obviously choosing to use actions above words as he lunged forward. Abra was powerless as she was harshly winded from a brutal tackle attack aimed at her abdomen. She cried out as she tumbled backwards, her mind was a whirl but she had to remember to breathe. Then get back to her feet, Meowth didn't give her the chance. He swiftly kicked her arms out from under her, causing her to flop pathetically onto her side, scraping her legs and arms in the process.

Abra took this brief pause to look around; the streets were completely quiet now. No kids, no adults, no one to help her. She started to panic, _why are they doing this?! _She thought as Kirlia used a psychic attack to send her flying again. _What do I do? Oh Arceus what do I do? I don't even know any moves…._

Then it struck her. Teleport! Everything had happened to incredibly fast, but it wasn't too late. She hadn't wasted any energy yet. She just had to calm down, and concentrate…

"Hey Pikachu!" Tyrogue called "Use a thunderbolt on her!" this was met by enthusiastic cheering from the others. Jeez, how can they get so much enjoyment out of hurting an innocent person? Then again, Abra was more than aware that she was an easy target. She forced herself to ignore their hurtful jeers, she knew she wouldn't be able to teleport far and she didn't want to arouse suspicion with her brothers. So she focused her mind, she had a clear picture of her street in her head. She gathered all of her strength and what psychic power she actually possessed; it took mere seconds before that awful weightless feeling came over her. She'd only teleported a few times before, and they were all practice runs. A white hot light mixed with a multitude of dizzying colours clouded her vision, her body tensed and she almost lost her concentration. But she knew losing focus now could turn out catastrophic.

Her body suddenly felt heavy again, she looked down and finally saw the pavement again. The aura around her dissipated and she hit the hot concrete with a pained grunt. Slowly, the dizziness faded and she groggily sat up. Her stomach still ached horribly and it seemed to get worse with every breath she took, not to mention the awful red gravely grazes on her arms and legs. Her small snout stung too.

It took a few minutes, but she eventually calmed down enough to stand again. How was she going to hide this from her brothers?, she could tell them she fell. But she had never been very good at lying, it also wasn't the first time she been roughed up by these bullies. No doubt both Kadabra and Alakazam would remember last time they attacked her, she remembered Alakazam talking with their parents. Obviously that turned out well…

Realizing that if she didn't move soon she would probably collapse, she staggered back to the home she shared with her brothers. Standing up straight and doing her best to hide her wheezing, she quietly stepped inside the house. Hoping they had gone out for the day or something. It was the weekend after all, her brothers went out at the weekend right?, Abra quietly began ascending the stairs to her room.

"Abra?" a deep voice questioned, the young Pokémon gasped quietly and peeked over the banister that covered her scratched up body. She looked down into the curious face of Alakazam, her eldest brother quirked an eyebrow "You're home early" he commented, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah, well" Abra sighed, internally wincing when she realized just how much she needed to breathe right now "Machop was sick, and it was nice out so I walked" Her rushed speech didn't go unnoticed by her brother.

"You alright?" He asked with a frown, something was defiantly off. He knew her better than anyone, and he could tell when she was distressed. Even if she was good at hiding it.

"Yeah!" She chirped quickly, "I'm a little tired…" she stammered, thanking Arceus that her species were a generally sleepy bunch, making her excuse believable.

Once inside her room, she allowed the tears to fall. She curled up onto her bed and took a few gasping breaths, coughing a few times as she sobbed. Why would they do that? She didn't do anything to them; she wouldn't even hurt a weak Caterpie, why did she have to get bullied. She was so absorbed in her moping she didn't even hear her door open.

"Abra?!" a startled voice gasped, she knew who it was. But didn't look up as Kadabra rushed to her side, "Abra what happened?" the middle child asked, he gently helped her into a sitting position. Despite begin the most hot-headed by nature, Kadabra was just as protective of Abra as Alakazam was, and whether he'd admit it or not it freaked him out when he saw her cry. He rubbed her back and tried to calm her down, Abra was still too out of breath to explain properly.

Turns out, she didn't need to. Kadabra had spotted the numerous harsh grazes and forming bruises along the yellow skin of her arms and legs, he also noticed her hunched position and heavy wheezing. It didn't take someone with Alakazam's intellect to figure out that these weren't the result of a fall; someone had put those nasty marks there. He tried a different approach.

"Abra" He said gently, but his little sister could hear the growing anger in his voice. "Who did this to you?" There was a pause.

"K-Kirlia…" She whimpered, before she coughed again. Kadabra's eyes flashed.

"Was it those kids again?" He asked "Kirlia, Meowth, Pikachu and Tyrogue?" Abra nodded, albeit reluctantly. She felt pathetic crying in front of her big brother like this, how did he even know she was crying? Maybe she was a little louder than she first thought. And it was impossible to try and get anything past her brohters.

"I d-d-didn't e-even d-do any-hic-thing" She whimpered pathetically, Kadabra sighed. His face softening as he hugged her close. He glanced up and saw Alakazam, wearing a stunned expression that was rarely ever seen on the eldest sibling. The middle child nodded towards Abra before slowly standing.

"What the hell happened?" Alakazam asked, he gently scooped his sister into his arms and looked her over, a growing expression of disgust on his face as he examined each fresh mark on her skin.

"Those damn kids again" Kadabra explained "Looks like you little chat didn't work, I'll be right back" He began to leave the room.

"What are you going to do?" Alakazam asked, wanting to stop his brother from doing anything irrational, but unable to move due to the snivelling sister in his arms.

"You'll see"

* * *

Kadabra walked down the street, his anger growing as he thought about his battered sister. After about ten minutes or so he spotted four familiar kids, he smirked.

"Hey!" he yelled viciously, the four children turned towards the direction of the noise. They visibly paled when they spotted, the tall, pissed Kadabra that was fast approaching them. Naturally, they tried to run from him. But obviously, the psychic type had seen that that coming. Thrusting his spoon forwards and channeling his power stopped the four children mid run. They were engulfed in a blue aura as they were levitated and brought kicking and screaming to Kadabra's feet.

"So" the psychic type said, grinning devilishly "I heard you like terrorizing kids, unlucky for you though. One just so happened to be my little sister"

"You can't do anything!" Tyrogue yelled out defiantly "I'll send my dad after you, and then you'll be sorry!" Kadabra rolled his eyes, little did this little kid know that his father, Hitmochan happened to be a good friend of Alakazam's.

"Nice try kid" Kadabra drawled, and then got right in their faces.

"Now, listen closely…"

* * *

Abra winced and resisted the urge to cry more as Alakazam applied antiseptic to a cut on her knee before bandaging it up. She managed to stay quiet throughout, the pain in her abdomen had lessened considerably and her breathing had evened out. Alakazam thankfully ruled out the need for a trip to the hospital.

"Why did they do it?" She asked suddenly, she rubbed at the small graze on her nose and sighed "I mean, I would never wanna hurt someone just so that I might feel a little better" She realized that she could have worded that a little differently, but she was sure that her brother would catch on to her meaning. Alakazam smiled, typical Abra. Not a vengeful bone in her little body.

"I know" Alakazam said gently "And you'l always be the better Pokemon for it" He tried to reassure her as he sat her in his lap.

"They only ever come after me when Machop's not around" Abra sighed, eyes tearing up again "They know how much of a baby I am..." She furiously wiped her eyes, Alakazam sighed. His heart breaking for his baby sister.

"What do they know?" He said "They're the same age as you, what possible advantage could they have over you age-wise?" Abra sighed again.

"They're feared by almost _everyone_..." she mumbled, putting a decent amount of emphasis on the last word. Alakazam was silent for a moment.

"Ah, that would explain it then" the eldest child said as he twirled his mustache, Abra. Who was grumpily staring at her feet had now perked up, her attention instantly went to her brother. She cocked her head to the side.

"Explains what?" She asked a little warily. Alakazam hid a smirk, time to pull out the big brother pep talk he'd been saving for this exact moment.

"Well" He began "When I was you age, I used to be tormented by bullies similar to Kirlia, Tyrogue, Pikachu and Meowth to" Now Abra was stunned and hanging onto her brothers every word "They pushed me, stole and hid my toys. This one Pokemon, Charmander. HE was the worst, he'd pull my tail, trip me. One time he even used an ember attack on me, I was pretty badly burned to. All because I looked and acted a little different from the other Pokemon. And like you, all I could do was teleport, but you know how much energy that takes, and it made the tormenting worse. They went on to call me a coward, weak, and everything else under the sun"

Abra was quiet while she digested this information, it shocked her to hear that the strongest person in her life used to be bullied. It didn't make sense, her small brow furrowed. As much it it surprised her, it did fell kind of nice knowing that someone understood what you were going through. She looked up at Alakazam, her eyes telling him to continue.

"I cried once" Abra gasped "I got angry to, I mean. At the end of the day I was happy the way I was. Do you feel the same?" Abra thought for a moment.

"Yeah" She said, scratching at a bandage on her arm "Yeah I do"

"And that's the worst part. Knowing you're such a kind Pokemon and having others, especially scary Pokemon, not really see the great things about you?" Abra nodded "And you know why they do it right?" at this, Abra shook her head. "It's because they hate themselves" Abra frowned.

"But..." She began, confusion in her voice "Why would they hate themselves? They're really tough and they know everyone's scared of them like they wanted" Alakazam nodded in agreement.

"True" He sighed "You see sis, everyone has something we can make fun of. Some people are ugly. Some people are stupid. Some people are wimps. Some people are dorks, just like me. Some people laugh to much, and some laugh to loud. But most Pokemon are happy with these little quirks, and they like the way they are, they don't care about being different. But some do, and they don't like it. They don't want to be the different ones, so they cover up their own insecurities by pointing out the flaws of others to try and feel better about themselves. But the point is, you should be happy with youself. You're different, that's the way it's supposed to be. And it's perfectly okay"

Abra was silent, her brothers words turning in her head. She had to admit, she felt a whole lot better knowing that the bullies were miserable with themselves and needed to compensate by tormenting weaker Pokemon like her. She felt better knowing that she would always be the better Pokemon at the end of the day. She looked up and smiled at her brother.

"Thanks Al" She said, wrapping her short arms around his neck in a hug. He chuckled and hugged back.

"Anytime Abra" He smiled warmly, Abra pulled back when she remembered something.

"Al, where'd Kadabra go?" She asked innocently. Alakazam paused, he'd momentarily forgotten that his younger brother had left nearly half an hour ago. He resisted the urge to cringe as he though about what Kadabra might do to those four children. Assault charges were the last thing they needed...

"He...just went to tell their parents what happened" He felt bad lying to his sister, but he didn't want to upset her any more, she'd only feel guilty if anyone else was hurt. And knowing Kadabra, someone was probably going to get hurt.

"He's not gonna beat anyone up is he?" She asked quietly. Before her brother could interrupt she spoke up again, wringing her hands almost uncomfortably "I'm just saying, I wouldn't be to terribly upset if those bullies were hurt. Just a little though..."

* * *

The middle child walked back to his home with a confident stride and a satisfied smile on his face. Okay, he may have put the fear of Arceus himself in the little brats, muttering threats about how Darkrai would haunt their dreams and something about Giratina dragging them from their beds to the reverse world, essentially traumatizing them into quite a few sleepless nights. But at least they shouldn't attack his little sister anymore, or anyone else for that matter. Kadabra knew he could be very intimidating when he wanted to be.

Opening the door to the home he shared with his siblings, he heard noises coming from the living room. As he entered, he smiled when he saw Abra snuggled in Alakazam's lap, she was covered in plasters and bandages but she seemed to have calmed down considerably. The eldest sibling murmured something in a comforting voice, drawing a giggle from the youngest of the trio. He smiled warmly at his little sister.

Kadabra quietly approached the two and sat on the sofa beside them, Alakazam looked up at him and established their mental link.

"_Please tell me you didn't put four children in the hospital" _Alakazam asked telepathically, Kadabra smirked and rolled his eyes.

"_Not quite, but I doubt they'll be moving from under their beds for a while…" _He replied in his usual sarcastic manner, despite himself. Alakazam snorted, he may not have wholeheartedly agreed with his younger brother's methods, but he had to admit. They were pretty effective. The two turned to their sister, who yawned and stretched her sore limbs.

"Tired?" Alakazam asked, Abra nodded sleepily. He gently lifted the young Abra in his arms and slowly stood, after sharing a quiet goodnight with Kadabra he carefully carried his already unconscious sister to her room. He tucked her into her Clefairy covers like a parent would "Goodnight sis" He kissed her softly on the forehead before quietly leaving the room again.

Alakazam cringed as a series of heavy knocks sounded from downstairs. Both brothers rushed down the stairs and peeked through the front window to see who it was. Kadabra paled when he saw a furious Persian angrily hammering the door, his paw scrunched into a fist. Alakazam, completely unfazed as always turned his condescending face to his visibly shaken younger brother. Kadabra may be the fighter of the family, but there's no force on earth that could defeat and angry Persian who's son had just been traumatized. No doubt he was here for Kadabra, the middle child gulped and slowly retreated from the window.

"You just go right ahead and take that" Kadabra vanished back up the stairs with all the speed of a Rapidash, he leaned back over the banister "I'll be staying with Hypno until this whole thing blows over..."

* * *

**Heh, sorry for the crappy ending. But that is what happened, her brother (my cousin) actually did confront the bullies. To this day I have no idea exactly what went down, but he mentions using threats involving 'it' the clown and Freddie Kruger XD, and one of the bullies' brother's got really angry and came over the next day. Not that night though XD. But who wouldn't do the same for their younger siblings? Having a little brother myself I know that i'll kick the seven shades of crap out of anyone who hurt him :P. **

**But I have to admit, the little pep talk I gave my cousin wasn't as eloquent as Alakazam's, to be honest I think I confused the poor girl more than actually comforted. But iv'e never really been that good at improv :P. **

**I know this had no plot to it, but I just felt like a little family fluffiness. **


End file.
